


Recommended Videos

by prettybirdy979



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, First Meetings, First Time, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Grantaire Angst, M/M, Pining Grantaire, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire commented on Enjolras' video only because some <i>delusional</i> people kept mentioning him. He expected that someone so amazing wouldn't give him the time of day... but he did.</p><p>And now they're fighting in video comments and making vlogs at each other. It's great until Grantaire does something stupid (like he usually does) and realises that at some point he fell in love.</p><p>Well he always did love hopeless causes. Seems fitting his love is one itself. Do it for the Vine and all. </p><p>(Or the fic where Les Amis are on youtube and there are vlogs about social justice, a dog called Cat and toast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended Videos

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough words in either the English or French languages to describe the quantity and quality of thanks that I owe to my friend, beta and code helper Interrosand. You helped with my French; then my English and then you sat for ages and both planned out and helped me with the intense process of coding this thing so it looks as amazing as it does look.
> 
> Merci beaucoup mon amie. My thanks are eternal. 
> 
> I also have to thank minions4pie who was the artist for this fic. Go look at her art [here](http://kaitovsheiji.tumblr.com/post/101241616613/im-so-excited-right-now-these-pictures-are-for)! It's amazing~
> 
> This was based on a prompt, found [here](http://lesmis-bigbang.dreamwidth.org/1833.html?thread=31273#cmt31273).

**Fluffy Cat**  
**RDionysus**   
Channel settings

 ** _Published June 9, 2014_**  
See title.

ALL COMMENTS (1862)

 **Supafan1823**  
This is a fucking dog

 View all 25 replies ↓

 **John Val**  
You’re new here, right?

 **Dogs4eva**  
+ **Supafan1823** And that’s a problem?!

 **Gina Thomas**  
OMG, I just had the weirdest idea- imagine Dionysus and that Enjolras dude together. He ranted about internet trolling in his last video and I could not get the image of them talking out of my head.

 View all 300 replies ↓

 **WatchFlirter**  
+ **Gina Thomas** I ship it.

 **Fanmaker**  
+ **WatchFlirter** You would.

 **WatchFlirter**  
+ **Jehan** + **TheCluelessOne** Do you see it???

 **TheCluelessOne**  
+ **WatchFlirter** I see a dog?

 **WatchFlirter**  
+ **TheCluelessOne** Oh sorry, forgot who I was tagging. Isn’t it a cute dog!

 **TheCluelessOne**  
+ **WatchFlirter** Wait, isn’t that a cat?

 **WatchFlirter**  
+ **TheCluelessOne** No Marius, you were right. It’s a dog. =)

********

_(Extract from **The Rights Of All** , a video of user Enjolras; duration 30:45)_

_‘We have the right to education; to know how and why our world and our society works. We have the right to vote; to make the collective decision as to who shall run our society. We have or at least we_ should _have the right to expect these people to be honest and not corrupt. We_ should _have the right to expect these people to represent_ our _interests not the interests of the few.’ The blond and curly haired speaker pauses and there is the sound of a few coughs but nothing else. The crowd is captured by his words; though the shot is so that all that can be seen is the speaker and the podium he is speaking from._

_‘We_ should _have the right to have the laws these people make enforced fairly and to apply to all. We_ should _have the right to expect the police force to only infringe on our freedom when we have broken these laws. We_ should _be able to walk the streets, safe from the fear of death or injury and secure in the knowledge that if we are threatened, the force employed to protect our rights will protect_ us _not our attacker.’_

_‘We_ should _the right to exist! But so many of us do not. And while one person lacks a single right, the rest of our society is unjust; a mockery of the ideals we strive for. Only when all are free to claim all their rights, are we all free.’_

_The crowd roars its agreement as the speaker glares at the camera._

********

Grantaire takes a deep breath and tries to bury himself into his blankets. Then he frowns and takes another breath, complete with a deep sniff. Another confirms it.

Something is burning. Or there’s toast.

Either way, he needs to get up. So with a groan, Grantaire drags himself out of his warm, comfortable bed and stumbles around his bedroom, seeking pants. He grabs the ones he wore yesterday and gets one leg half on before realising he still has his ratty pyjama bottoms on. Blinking in confusion, he drops the pants and makes his way into the kitchen.

Bahorel is leaning against his counter, watching the toaster carefully. Every so often, he pokes it, remembering Grantaire’s warnings about it being temperamental.

‘Toast!’ Grantaire declares. ‘I want toast.’

Bahorel glares at him. ‘The toast is mine; I made it.’ He pokes at the toaster again and jumps a little when it pops up.

‘Oh no. My home, my toast.’ Grantaire goes to take a piece but Bahorel easily sidesteps him, then throws an arm under Grantaire’s to steady him. Grantaire considers the fact that he still might be drunk and figures it’s probably right. Correct. A fact? Shit, he’s still drunk.

‘That is not how toast works.’

‘It is in my home. Not a democracy here.’ Grantaire half-heartedly lunges for the plate in Bahorel’s hands but his friend just lifts it up and the lunge misses. Then with a smile, he reaches behind him and pulls out a second plate.

‘Toast!’

‘Out of the goodness of my heart.’ Bahorel laughs as Grantaire practically falls onto the plate. Gently he guides Grantaire into one of his kitchen seats. ‘Also because I think you would die if I wasn’t here. Have you seen the state of your cupboard?’

Grantaire shrugs. ‘Empty? But for my bread.’

‘Yeah, _your_ bread.’ Bahorel gestures at something on the bench by Grantaire’s toaster. It takes him a minute to realise that the green thing he’s pointing at is his bread. Grantaire looks from the horror by the toaster to the toast he’s eating and back again, before turning to Bahorel with a raised eyebrow.

‘Oh, don’t give me that look. I brought more. That’s for Joly to see.’ He smirks and after a moment of thinking through the fog in his head, Grantaire smirks too.

********

** Shipping Strangers **  
** LovelyLady9430 **   
Subscribe

**_Published June 10, 2014_**  
Don’t mind me.

ALL COMMENTS (19)

**Gina Thomas**  
I totally agree. It’s like, the most random thing I can think of and they’re complete  
opposites but can you imagine them if they talked? Enjolras would rip R apart.

**LovelyLady9430**  
+ **GinaThomas** doesn’t help they’re both like, the prettiest boys *eva* omg.

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **Gina Thomas** + **LovelyLady9430** Their meeting would either be a glorious disaster or a horrific occasion. Let’s make it happen!

********

**YSoSerious**  
dude, check the comments on ur latest  
u up?  
coooome on, b awak

**RDionysus**  
i hate u

**YSoSerious**  
no u dont

**RDionysus**  
Enjolras? whos that?

**YSoSerious**  
go look!

********

‘The fuck?’

Grantaire absently pulls one of his blankets over his shoulders as he watches one of the most popular videos of this ‘Enjolras’. He doesn’t bother to consider why his apartment is so cold right now, either he’d forgotten to pay the heating or his landlord is being an ass again. It doesn’t matter right now. Someone on the internet is being _wrong_.

Well, not wrong exactly. Just stupidly optimistic and dear God did he just declare that people were inherently _good_. Had he ever met people? Any people?

Grantaire settles in to write a reply.

********

_The quality of the video is fairly poor, like what you get from a webcam. It shows a dark bedroom, lit only by a lamp that is barely visible on the left side of the screen. As soon as the video starts, the blonde man sitting before the camera begins to speak._

_‘I believe that people, as a whole, are good. They must be. People are good and they want to be kind to others. Our world, our societies only formed because of cooperation! If people weren’t good, if all they cared about were themselves then they wouldn’t have tried to form into larger groups. The unknown is risky, better to stick with the known and stay safe.’_

_‘We are fed a lie from birth. That our society- no our world!- is “_ Survival of the Fittest _”.’ He gestures angrily at the screen, as if it has personally offended him. ‘Those in power say that we can only succeed if we are better than everyone else. They feed us the lie that anyone can progress if they work hard enough.’_

_‘But they can’t! It’s not possible! Those in power control every method of progressing, they control every part of our future. And they do everything they can to make sure that those who do not fit their ideas of ‘_ humanity _’ do not progress. They, and they alone, are selfish. They protect their own interests.’_

_He looks at the camera fiercely, the reflection of the computer screen glowing in his blue eyes. ‘But the people, the majority of us are_ not _selfish! We are inherently good and we have a power of our own. We out number these men greatly, they cannot imagine how we outnumber them. We have the ability to take back what is_ ours. _To succeed! To be what we could be in a truly just world.’_

_‘And we will.’ He smiles at the camera and the video ends._

** We have the Power **  
** Enjolras **   
Subscribe

**_Published April 15, 2012_**  
We can make them listen

ALL COMMENTS (1832)

**RDionysus**  
You’re serious?! People are not good, they are selfish. They don’t give a fuck about anyone else. Sure, you can try to change the world but people won’t do anything that will require true effort on their part. You said that people don’t like change; you said it yourself. People won’t change because the system right now? It benefits them in some way. Or they fear that a different system will ruin them. And what use is a different system anyway? Numbers don’t matter if you just replace those in power with the same kind of people in power… People who are selfish and out for themselves and don’t give a fuck about the rest of us.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Of course I’m serious. I know you are wrong; there is an inherent goodness in people and they want to help others. They know that working together is the best way to get anything done. If others are free, then you are free too. It’s logical.  
Society, like nature, works best when we cooperate for the good of all! Forcing the lie that is ‘Survival of the Fittest’ onto us only damages our potential. If we can educate them, people will see. They will work to change it, to take back the power that is rightfully ours!

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Oh wow, you replied. That’s a new one. Especially on a vid this old.  
Okay, you’re completely serious. Incredible.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Why is my being serious so incredible to you?

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Because it means you believe every word you’re saying. It’s like you don’t even know humanity. Have you ever met any of it? It’s full of awful, selfish people that are only out for themselves. They believe ‘Survival of the Fittest’ because it suits them; they like being told that they are better than others. Your ‘Cooperative Theory’ (And seriously? Are you actually referencing Peter Kropotkin and Mutual Aid?) assumes that humanity isn’t humanity but something far more idealistic than it actually is. Sure, we have the power to change but we lack the motivation.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Peter Kropotkin’s story is actually one that aids my argument! His work was a criticism of the basics of Darwin’s theory that competition is natural and a part of our world but it was buried! By those who knew that promoting the actual state of humanity (and many species) as mutual cooperation would undermine their authority and power! By prompting the idea that competition was natural, nay needed, they could develop a capitalistic system that only benefited their needs and didn’t give a damn about the rights of others. But we can change it!

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Are you drunk? That’s about the only way I can justify so many !’s in your post. And the optimism. Wow are you optimistic. Humanity does not work like that. Sure, there are people in power who work against the interests of everyone but they’re also aided by those you would see rise! Those people don’t give a damn about their own rights so long as they allowed to continue existing in relative peace with a bit of hope that things can get better.

**WatchFlirter**  
I love when I’m proved right.

**Enjolras**  
+ **WatchFlirter** What?

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **Enjolras** You’ll see. ;)

**Enjolras**  
+ **WatchFlirter** I hate it when you’re cryptic. I’ll put ’Ferre onto you.

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **Enjolras** Won’t help, he’s on my side this time. :)

********

At some point after three o’clock in the morning Grantaire falls asleep at his computer while waiting for Enjolras to reply. He only becomes aware of this fact when someone drags his chair out from under him and he ends up in a barely awake heap on the floor.

He can hear the sound of Bahorel and Éponine laughing from behind him but looking at them means moving and Grantaire isn’t quite awake enough to manage that yet.

‘I hate you.’ He says instead and the laughter increases. ‘I honestly do.’

‘If I could understand what you were slurring right now, I think I would be worried.’ Éponine sounds extremely amused so Grantaire rolls over. He likes Éponine’s smile and he’s painted it often but he still feels lighter every time he sees it. There’s just something about it that delights him, perhaps because a true one is so rare.

‘Day off?’ Grantaire takes care to pronounce each word and is rewarded with a nod from Éponine.

‘Day off and I’ve no classes. So we’re going out.’ Éponine reaches out for his hands and pulls him up, slapping his butt as she does so. ‘Go get changed, we’ll make coffee and then we’ll go find fun things to do. I know today isn’t your class day.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Before he follows her orders, Grantaire quickly checks to see if Enjolras managed to reply. He’s not surprised to see they –Grantaire has had enough lessons from Bahorel to know he shouldn’t assume based on appearance and besides Enjolras’ appearance is very androgynous- haven’t replied. A quick check of a linked twitter account reveals exactly why. Someone named GlassesGuide dragged him to bed shortly before Grantaire’s last reply.

He has to smirk at the image that the name provokes and his smirk brings Éponine to his screen. ‘Who’s Enjolras?’ She frowns. ‘And why does that name sound familiar?’

‘Youtuber some peeps recced in my comments. I think they were being funny, he’s nothing like me.’

Bahorel begins to laugh. ‘I think that’s the point R. Opposites attract. They weren’t reccing him to you, they were shipping you with him.’ Éponine snorts with laughter too and Grantaire rolls his eyes.

‘I got that but they’re wrong. He’s really not my type. I don’t tend to like unending optimism about the human condition.’

‘Oh! Got it.’ Éponine clicks her fingers. ‘Enjolras is that guy, Bahorel, you know. The one Marius mentions a bit… And Joly and Bossuet sometimes.’

‘Oh yeah. From umm. Somewhere. Leader of the group they all go to. Friends of something or another.’ Grantaire frowns, trying to place this group too. ‘There’s a rally of theirs soon, isn’t there?’

This one Grantaire knows. ‘Last Saturday of next month.’ They both give him disbelieving looks. ‘What? There was a mention of it in his latest video.’ And a link to the website, complete with details that Grantaire might have unwittingly memorised. It’s not like he’ll go to it.

‘Exactly how many of his videos did you watch?’

‘A couple?’ He answers but Éponine knows him too well. She’s already loading Enjolras’ videos page and Grantaire winces at how many of them have the ‘WATCHED’ box across them. Especially considering that none of the videos visible have lengths under twenty minutes.

‘Just a couple.’ Éponine snarks and they both laugh while Grantaire decides that perhaps this the moment for a graceful retreat.

********

_‘So, we made toast earlier,’ Grantaire tells the camera with a large smirk on his face as he holds up a loaf of fresh looking bread, ‘using this loaf. But we’re going to hide this loaf and show our dear, hypochondriac friend_ that _loaf.’ Grantaire points at a second loaf of bread, quite awfully green and looking quite close to something out of a horror movie._

_The video cuts to another young man with messy brown hair and a large smile walking into the kitchen. ‘Grantaire, I’m taking over your kitchen table!’ He frowns as he turns to face the camera but then rolls his eyes and looks away. (Text flashes up on screen reading:_ Held up a sign saying R wanted a recording of Joly coming here to study as evidence for Joly’s girlfriend; she didn’t believe he would set foot in R’s hellhole of an apartment)

_‘As usual. Bossuet break yours again?’ Grantaire comes into shot, a plate of toast in hand. He takes a bite when he finishes speaking._

_‘Musichetta actually. She was keeping her books on it and it gave way. Again.’ He eyes the toast in Grantaire’s hands._

_Who notices his look. ‘Want some?’ He asks with a gesture at the loaf of bread on the bench._

_Joly nods but then he stiffens as he looks over. ‘Tell me that’s not the bread you’re eating.’_

_Grantaire looks between it and the toast half in his mouth. ‘Well it’s my bread?’_

_In a sudden burst of movement Joly is up and knocking the toast from Grantaire’s hand. ‘Look at it! It’s_ green _, oh God tell me you didn’t actually_ eat _that. Surely you’re not that stupid?’_

_‘No I didn’t eat from the loaf of bread on my counter.’ Grantaire says, his voice full of sarcasm and nodding along to every second word. ‘I don’t see the big deal, isn’t mould penicillin?’_

_The look of outrage on Joly’s face is amazing and the camera zooms in on it. ‘No! That’s not how it works! Sit down, oh God I bet you’ve got food poisoning.’ He opens the nearest cupboard door. ‘You’ve got a first aid kit in here, right?’ But then he stiffens and turns to face the camera, fresh loaf of bread in his hand._

_Both Grantaire and the man behind the camera start to laugh at the look of dawning realisation on his face, which is mixed with something like anger. ‘Your face!’ Grantaire laughs, pointing at the loaf._

_Joly throws it at him. He ducks it and laughs harder. After a moment, Joly starts shaking his head and joins in the laughter._

** Some Toast For You? **  
** RDionysus **   
Channel settings

**_Published June 21, 2014_**  
The Toast is a LIE.

ALL COMMENTS (29)

**Enjolras**  
Well this was a cruel trick to play.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** You laughed.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** What? No! I didn’t laugh. This was a cruel trick to play on a friend.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Yes, a prank played on someone who was filmed laughing at the end of it. So cruel.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** You can leave off the mocking.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** I really can’t. ;)

**LovelyLady9430**  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I SHIP IT EVEN MOAR

**MasterOfDaHouse**  
+ **LovelyLady9430** THERE’S NOTHING TO SHIP

**LovelyLady9430**  
+ **MasterOfDaHouse** do u even have eyes?! THEY R SO 2GETHER.

**Supafan1823**  
+ **LovelyLady9430** Urgh, fangirls.

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **Supafan1823** Urgh trolls. I ship it + **LovelyLady9430** !

**FanMaker**  
+ **WatchFlirter** Bet you it happens without us interfering.

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **FanMaker** You’re on. 50 €

**GlassesGuide**  
+ **WatchFlirter** Courfeyrac, you do realise Feuilly just tricked you into not interfering?

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **GlassesGuide** + **FanMaker** DAMN IT.

********

_(Translation of **Un Rassemblement Pour Les Étudiants LGBT** , a video of user Enjolras; duration 0:48)_

_‘This is just a short message, to outline the discussion that will be happening at our LGBT rally, held Saturday 21st June, 2014, details on the location linked below. We have a number of special guests coming to discuss their experiences, including Doctor Lamarque who will be detailing what it means to be a homosexual professor in a university environment both past and present and a number of Trans and homosexual students who will discuss their experiences on our campus and how the university has failed them._

_We also await confirmation on if Louis Philippe will manage to attend, so I’ll be posting another video about that soon. Until then, au revoir.’_

********

_‘Heeeey.’ Grantaire waves at his camera, perched somewhere above him so the shot is looking down at him. There’s a bottle of wine beside his keyboard and a half empty glass beside it, the red wine stark against the white of his desk._

_‘Once again it’s time for drunk R rants.’ He frowns and looks down at his wine. ‘Well, tipsy R anyway. Some arsehole stole the rest of my wine by drinking it all before I could. The same arsehole is currently sleeping it off on my lounge while hugging my usual umm, thingy that holds a camera, the word for which escpares me in English.’ He pauses, his mouth open, as he reviews his last statement. ‘Escpares? Escapes! It escapes me now. C’est un trépied en français. Comment with the name of the thingy if you want, I’ll probably not read it.’_

_‘And you’ll probably all comment in anglais. English.’ Grantaire rolls his eyes. ‘English all the time. Man how do you English?’ He waves a hand at the screen. ‘English is just weird. And this is coming from someone whose language is half-unspoken.’_

_There’s a crash from behind him and he half turns to look at it. ‘Tu casses, tu payes!’ (Subtitles appear onscreen reading:_ You break it, you bought it! _)’ He calls out and someone groans back at him, causing Grantaire to laugh._

_‘And I think he’s beyond language.’ He says to the camera, still laughing. ‘Wish someone else I knew was beyond language.’ He face palms. ‘Like did you see that last video? Seriously? I’m drunk and I can still see the flaws in his umm, plan. Thing. Rally! That’s it.’ Grantaire’s hands are flailing around, waving every time he finishes a sentence. The last sentence brings his hand close to the camera and nudges it, causing the screen to blur briefly._

_‘Oops.’ Grantaire stands slightly to right the camera and smiles at it. ‘But seriously. He’s having a rally focused on LGBT issues. Which, hey sure I’m all for their rights but he’s gotta realise that he’s going to just end up preaching to the convertis at this thing. No one will attend to have their minds changed and even if he does manage to get that umm, Philippe-y dude there, change isn’t going to happen.’_

_He shrugs. ‘Not that we need that much change, though I’m sure I’ll get une tonne de hate for that. Je m’en fiche. But we’ve a load more rights here, more than others at least and that’s enough. For people. And it doesn’t matter how passionné you are about everything, how powerful your words are. If people think that you have enough, that they have enough, then they’ll not give you anymore. They won’t let you take anymore. No matter how much you need it.’_

_Suddenly he frowns and mouths a few words. ‘I think I just came out in a rant. I swear I’ve done that before?’ Grantaire starts to count off on his fingers then smiles. ‘Yes, I can out before. Came doubt before. No. Came. Out. Before.’ He does a little happy jig in his seat. Then, ‘Fuck, je suis trop drunk. Ah, yeah. Time to go.’_

_‘A bientôt.’ He waves at the camera then he reaches up and the video ends._

** Whatever **  
** RDionysus **   
Channel settings

**_Published July 5, 2014_**  
The return of Drunk R.

ALL COMMENTS (1985)

**Enjolras**  
Just because the majority of our turnout will already have knowledge of the issues discussed doesn’t mean that our rally will be a waste of time. We’re discussing a wide range of issues and the numbers will show that we HAVE support and we are not the minority that those with authority claim we are; one that they can silence and ignore. And not everyone in the crowd will have heard every part of our message. Changing even a single mind is progress- the individual has great power.  
Besides, it’ll be filmed like all other rallies on this channel which means it will also act to spread our message to those beyond our borders.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Are you subscribed to me? You’re subscribed to me. Do you need someone to tear down regularly?  
You’re ignoring the main issue here. I’m not saying that you don’t have support, I’m sure you’ve a shitload of it. But I’m saying you’re not going to get any meaningful change with that support. People do. Not. Care. Unless it directly effects them and it’s those people who are your support! The rest aren’t going to change and nor are they going to let you have that change if it in anyway inconveniences them or could be perceived as inconveniencing them. You’re only going to get yourself hurt like this.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** You posted this as a video reply to my last video. It’s the first thing anyone sees when scrolling down.  
And you’re underestimating the ability of the people to force change. We’ll only make progress on this, and many other issues if we force them to listen to us and show that we have the numbers needed to take further action if they WON’T change.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Oh. Sorry. I can fix that if you want?  
You’re still arguing that the people will want to force change. You’re underestimating the sheer laziness of almost all people.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** It’s fine. I welcome discussion and criticism. Besides the content and comments of this video are somewhat intelligent if delivered unorthodoxly.  
You are far too cynical about humanity.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Oh. Okay. If you say so?  
And you are far too optimistic. Combine us and you’ll have a functional human being!

********

He should be working.

There are any number of pieces he owes to one tutor or another and there’s a commission Grantaire promised he would have done in the next two weeks. But when he sits down to paint, what appears on his canvas isn’t anything that he could submit for those.

It’s Enjolras he’s sketching out and he finds himself grimacing. Sure the man is an interesting speaker, even though a screen and yeah, he is definitely something nice to look at- better than nice if Grantaire is being honest- but he’s not worth procrastinating over.

But it’s only one painting. One that he can already see in his mind’s eye; it’ll only take a few hours at most to paint. Surely that can’t hurt?

********

‘Coffee?’ A takeaway cup is dropped directly in front of Grantaire’s face which is currently face planted into one of the tables in the quad with his hands crossed in front of his head. Instinctively he moves his hands to grab at the cup and while he hisses at the heat, he doesn’t release the cup.

Bahorel drops into the seat beside him but he is ignored in favour of a couple of sips of coffee, which has exactly the right amount of sugar to be drinkable. Grantaire blinks as the coffee starts to wake him and he realises the cup is from his favourite café- which is on the other side of campus.

‘Marry me.’ He tells Bahorel, finally turning to face him. Grantaire manages to resist the urge to turn back around when he sees the bright orange jumper the man is wearing; the man did bring him coffee. Coffeeee. Sweet Coffee. Yeah, he’s not awake yet.

‘Not my type.’ Bahorel parries back, this familiar bantering bring a smile to both their faces. ‘I would prefer my spouse to not have curly hair. That shit is a nightmare to untangle your fingers from, trust me.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Grantaire gulps down the rest of his coffee and marvels at the fact he feels more like a human being and less like a brainless zombie. Though those were human, why don’t they count as human anymore? Oh god he needs more coffee if he’s considering the rights of the undead.

‘I will agree to you as a casual fling though.’

‘I will be the best casual fling ever.’ His legs are shaking as he tries to stand but they hold so he takes a couple of steps forward. Then Bahorel is there, nudging into him and letting Grantaire lean some of his weight onto him without being obvious about it.

‘Not if you can’t stand on your own two feet. Dude, how much did you have to drink last night?’ Gently Bahorel steers them towards the nearby café- a Starbucks but this isn’t the time to be picky.

‘Nothing?’ Well there might have been a glass or two before he started painting but Grantaire is fairly sure they don’t count. A glass or two of anything is hardly enough to make him this shaky over twelve hours later.

Shit it’s been twelve hours. Was he really painting that long?

‘Really?’ Oh yeah, he’s having a conversation. Focus Grantaire, focus!

‘Yes. I had something before eight? Or nine. But nothing since, been too busy.’

Bahorel stiffens for a moment then sighs. ‘And how much sleep did you get?’

Shit. Busted. ‘If I said three hours would you believe me?’

‘Not on your life.’ Bahorel’s arm, which had been hanging between them, moves to rest on Grantaire’s shoulders. Slowly it grips at his shoulder so Bahorel is holding more of Grantaire’s weight than Grantaire’s legs really are. He would be annoyed but it’s taking a lot of effort to keep his feet moving in the correct direction so Grantaire just raises a hand to grip at Bahorel’s and try to help him hold Grantaire’s weight.

‘Two?’

‘If you’ve slept more than fifteen minutes I’ll buy you the most expensive bottle of wine in the city.’ The surety in Bahorel’s voice at how certain a bet this is grates at Grantaire but he knows he can’t actually win it. Fifteen minutes of sleep is fifteen minutes more than he actually got last night.

They reach the nearest café then and Bahorel pushes him into a seat before marching up to the line free counter and ordering two coffees. Grantaire watches as if in a daze while Bahorel flirts with the bemused man behind the counter as he makes their drinks.

‘He’s not gay.’ Grantaire comments when one cup has been placed before him and he’s able to function a bit more.

‘Neither am I so it works out.’ Bahorel smirks at him then looks over his shoulder and smiles at the barista who gives him a blank look in return. Grantaire rolls his eyes; flirting with people is one of Bahorel’s favourite games though he’s quick to hand any numbers back if he’s not genuinely interested.

‘What were you doing then, if not drinking?’

It takes Grantaire a moment to realise he’s been asked a question. ‘What?’

‘Painting?’

Oh. ‘Oh, yeah. I had a stroke of inspiration and I guess I got caught in it.’ He shrugs. ‘You know how it is. I just forgot to stop.’

A sense of relief sweeps through Grantaire as Bahorel nods. ‘I know.’ But then he narrows his eyes and smiles evilly. ‘And how much of this inspiration had to do with a certain blond youtuber?’

‘Not him again!’ Grantaire groans but he can’t help the blush that colours his cheeks and causes Bahorel’s smile to widen.

‘You are so into him.’ There is no correct way to respond to this teasing so Grantaire just glares. It is not effective as all Bahorel does is smile even _wider_. His face must be hurting. ‘You are! You know he lives nearby, right?’

‘How the hell did you know that?’ Grantaire tries and fails at not gapping at Bahorel.

‘His group? Les Amis de l’ABC;’ they both grimace at the pun, ‘is the one that Joly’s in. Well the one Bossuet is in and thus through a series of complicated accidents, the group that Joly is in. We told you so.’ After Grantaire small nod he snorts. ‘And well, Joly’s mentioned they have meetings at his place- Enjolras’ place sometimes. Apparently it’s the cleanest of the places that don’t have a Joly living in them.’

There are a series of confused blinks as Grantaire tries to process this. ‘What?’ He manages to say. He’d known the group was based here, has been aware of it absently but it has never occurred to him that that means Enjolras lived _nearby._ He isn’t just some semi-anonymous person online…he is a local. They can organise coff-NO. He isn’t going to think like that.

Bahorel rolls his eyes, unaware of the turmoil that is Grantaire’s thoughts. ‘How have you _not_ heard Joly going on about these guys? He spent two hours last week ranting about someone called Marius and socks.’

Oh yeah, that sounded vaguely familiar. Grantaire loves his friends, honestly but when the ever cheerful Joly decided to _rant_ he tunes out. Even if it is about Éponine’s mysterious Marius. But as most of Joly’s rants could be summed up in a few words and well, they kinda turn into rambling within a few minutes it barely matters that they’re endearing, they’re really quite hard to follow to begin with. Better to tune out and catch the summary at the end.

‘Uh. If I say yes will you buy me more coffee?’

That got a laugh out of his friend. ‘Definitely. That doesn’t even answer my question.’ Puzzled, Grantaire turns the question over in his mind while Bahorel grabs them one last coffee to go.

********

_‘We got him.’ Enjolras tells the camera, his blond hair ruffed and his eyes wild like he’s just woken up. The fact he seems to be talking to a webcam from his bed lit only by the glow of a sunrise from his left testifies that this might be the case. ‘Louis Philippe’s office just contacted me to inform me that he would be in attendance.’ He smiles for a moment, fierce but delighted before the smile drops from his face._

_‘But there are conditions- conditions I have been informed are mandatory or he will not attend. I cannot argue them away.’ He grits his teeth and runs a hand through his hair which is vaguely glowing in the light. ‘He must be the last speaker; his speech will_ not _be cleared by myself nor will I see or hear it before it is delivered and finally there will be no debate. He doesn’t have the time for such a thing.’ The venom in Enjolras’ voice can practically be tasted._

_Suddenly a mischievous smile appears on his face. ‘And of course, I was forced to agree to these terms on behalf of Les Amis. And_ only _for Les Amis.’_

_‘Au revoir, my friends.’_

** Brief Update **  
**Enjolras**   
Subscribed

**_Published July 20, 2014_**  
An official announcement will be made shortly but this is a brief update on Saturday’s rally

ALL COMMENTS (48))

**RDionysus**  
You got him there. I don’t believe it. Only you!  
Also posting a video encouraging people to break the guidelines in English? Genius.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** He merely recognised the wisdom of attending. And what would happen if he didn’t attend.  
I did no such thing.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** I was wrong. EVIL genius. I bow before your brilliance and your abilities oh Fearless Leader!

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Get off Youtube when you’re drunk R.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** If only I were drunk. Sadly, this is me unfiltered by the magnificence of alcohol.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Hmm. I do think I prefer the unfiltered version.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** You would be the first then.

********

‘Grantaire?’ At the sound of someone calling his name Grantaire finally tears his eyes away from his computer screen. He’s been here for a while, discussing the speech -arguing about the speech if he’s honest- that Enjolras will deliver tomorrow. Not that he’s published the thing but Grantaire had asked after the topics and it had snowballed into private messages from there.

‘Grantaire?’ Bahorel’s voice calls out, this time banging on the door for good measure. ‘Come on, let me in!’

‘You have my spare key, you bastard!’ Grantaire calls even as he rises to let his friend in. ‘Why don’t you use it?’ He opens the door and Bahorel breezes past him.

‘Because I didn’t know if I was going to find you here.’ Bahorel is dressed in casual clothes that Grantaire knows well. They wear the same black shirt and jeans every time they go to their favourite bar; it’s practically an unbreakable tradition now.

‘Where else would I be on a Friday night?’ Grantaire types a ‘be back later’ at Enjolras before he moves to change into his set of clothes; it is clear Bahorel is here to drag him out drinking.

‘Out? You know that thing where you leave the house and see other people.’ He follows Grantaire into his bedroom and thus is ideally placed to see Grantaire stick his tongue out at him. Bahorel just smirks and sticks his tongue back out at him.

‘I know what you mean.’ Without shame Grantaire takes off the holey blue pants he is wearing and rummages through his drawers for his jeans; after all Bahorel has seen him in far worse conditions than standing around in his underwear. He smiles when he finds the pants and pulls them on, catching the shirt Bahorel throws at him one handed as he does them up.

‘Well I can barely tell considering I’ve not seen you for ages. I’m resorting to taking you out myself even though I really shouldn’t.’ While Grantaire puts his shirt on Bahorel locates his wallet and keys. Grantaire is grateful he stays out of his spare room, it’s full of paintings he’s not quite up to justifying… no explaining yet.

‘It’s Friday, you can’t have class tomorrow. Not that you even _care_ if you have class.’

Bahorel sticks his tongue out again as he lobs Grantaire’s shoes at his head. Grantaire ducks the first and takes the second to the chest. He cries out dramatically and falls backwards so he is lying on his back and groaning at the ceiling.

‘I will drag you out shoeless if I have to.’ Bahorel appears above him, peering at his face to determine if there might actually be an injury.

Grantaire takes his chance and lunges, grabbing at his friend’s shoulders and trying to pull him off balance. It doesn’t work but Grantaire’s grip is strong enough that when Bahorel rapidly rises, he’s still holding onto his shoulders with his feet dragging on the ground. Bahorel rolls his eyes but he does grab Grantaire’s legs and shifts him, so he ends up holding Grantaire in a bridal hold.

He smiles at Bahorel. ‘If you carry me, I’ll go anywhere with you.’ Then he kisses his friend, as sloppily as he can. Bahorel drops him instantly but he is laughing and Grantaire ends up collapsed on the floor, also laughing his head off.

Then his foot is pulled out from under him and Bahorel shoves a shoe on it. ‘Come on, enough horsing around. We’re going OUT!’ He eyes Grantaire who is frowning at him, worried that his usually unserious friend is being so…well serious. ‘You can horse around out there instead.’ He adds and Grantaire smiles, relieved.

********

‘Another!’ Grantaire calls as he downs a shot. It’s not his preferred drink but Bahorel refuses to drink with him when he’s drinking wine. Something about the fact that Grantaire can out drink him while on the stuff.

‘No!’ Bahorel cuts the bartender off. ‘Water please.’ He rolls his eyes at Grantaire’s surprised look. ‘I’ve an early morning tomorrow, told you. Gotta have some self-preservation.’ He gulps down the glass of water then smiles at the bartender. ‘Now, another shot please.’

Two shots are placed before them and they down them in matching, fluid movements. ‘Now, what’s bothering you my friend?’ Bahorel says in his poshest accent which sends Grantaire into a fit of giggles at how _awful_ it is.

‘Nothing!’ He protests through his laughter.

‘Says the man I’ve hardly seen these last few weeks.’

‘Well that’s why you dragged me out tonight!’ Grantaire nudges his friend who then falls off his stool in a clearly exaggerated movement. ‘I’ve just been a bit busy recently. Striking while the iron of my inspiration is hot and all.’ Grantaire isn’t lying; he’s never painted this much in a single week without a deadline the following week. It’s stretching the truth at best.

‘And busy trolling a certain Youtuber?’ Bahorel ducks Grantaire’s half-hearted swing as he crawls back onto his stool.

‘I’ve no idea what you mean.’

‘Oh R. I’ve seen all those comments. You’ve been arguing basically non-stop for over a month now.’ Biting his lip, Grantaire ignores his friend and calls for another shot.

‘Grantair-‘

‘There’s nothing to talk about.’ Grantaire snaps causing Bahorel to hold his hands up in surrender.

‘Hey, just asking.’ He eyes Grantaire for a moment before sighing. ‘I’m going to that rally tomorrow, with Joly. It should be a laugh. Do you want to come?’

Grantaire shakes his head. ‘I’ve no interest in listening to a rally full of stupid revolutionaries who don’t know what they’re talking about.’ He downs another shot. ‘There are many better ways to waste my time. Like sleep!’

Bahorel just shakes his head with a laugh and orders another shot. ‘Okay then. I still have to leave soon so this’ll have to be my last shot. Semi-drunk darts before I go?’

‘Oh always.’

********

The next morning, Saturday morning, finds Grantaire wide awake and staring at his ceiling. He tosses and turns, trying to sleep in. Saturdays are not for losing sleep to a niggling idea that is too stupid to leave him alone; they are for sleeping. It’s not helping that Bahorel cut him off early last night; while Grantaire is often happy to drink alone, Bahorel had taken something with him when he left and Grantaire had found himself home shortly after midnight.

Finally he realises that sleep is not happening and rises. Perhaps he can paint?

On his way out of his bedroom, Grantaire catches sight of his alarm clock. 8:47 blinks at him, red light accusing.

The rally starts at nine-thirty. If he leaves now, Grantaire can make it without missing much of the introductory stuff. But he’s not going, he’s not interested in going and there are so many better things to do with his time. Like, umm… There’s umm… He could umm

Paint? No, he’ll only paint Enjolras again and that’s not really going to help rid himself of the desire to go. Not that there is a desire. At all. Grantaire doesn’t want to go.

He still finds himself pulling on a somewhat clean shirt, still one of his nicest despite the paint droplets permanently stained onto it and his jeans. He gulps down a cup of coffee and eyes the door, waiting for something to happen. Nothing does but suddenly he wishes it would- that Bahorel would burst the door down and drag him to this thing while ignoring his half-hearted protests.

Then with a groan he grabs his keys and video camera and leaves. He might as well check out Enjolras in person, see if his arguments are still as hopelessly optimistic. Plus it might make a good video. Do it for the vine and all that.

********

As a speaker, Enjolras is amazing. Grantaire knew that even before he slipped into the back of this rally’s crowd, late but unnoticed as he made his way forward to listen. He’d arrived just as Enjolras takes the stage. His videos are full of fire and fury, the outrage he feels clear in every noun he speaks and his desire for change pouring from every verb. In his videos Enjolras is an inspiring speaker, a man seeking aid for his lofty goals.

In person he is a god, come to Earth to demand change from those before him. The energy of the crowd gives him power, adds fuel to his fire and turns his flaming speeches into an inferno.

Grantaire stands there and lets himself burn.

He still doesn’t care much for their cause- causes, if he’s being honest- and no amount of sound will change that. But _Enjolras_ … for the first time since he viewed Enjolras’ videos, Grantaire believes that Enjolras might be capable of this, of making these changes. Not because Grantaire believes it’s possible but because it’s Enjolras and Grantaire is realising that Enjolras might… no does have the power to make the impossible, possible.

Before this moment, Grantaire had been aware that he was attracted to Enjolras. His face was too pretty for him to not feel some kind of desire and there had been something _there_ , Enjolras’ well-spoken intelligence something Grantaire could appreciate and want while wondering why such a man would even argue with the likes of him. But now… Now, Grantaire can imagine following Enjolras _anywhere_ with ease; listening to his every word forever. He cannot fathom why Enjolras even acknowledges him, poor cynical soul that he is.

As Enjolras’ words wash over him, Grantaire begins to think that he might love this fiery Apollo as one loves breathing; blissfully unaware of its importance to you until you realise it was missing. Seeing Enjolras, listening to him speak, is like taking his first breath in forever. And that is _terrifying_. He never thought himself capable of this kind of emotion.

Slowly, Enjolras winds up his speech, which is very similar to the topics he’d argued yesterday with Grantaire -for one shining moment, Grantaire could have sworn that a phrase Enjolras used was one he’d written- but also includes discussion about the topics of those others who have spoken today. But they are not important… Grantaire cannot even remember their names moments after he hears them said, focused as he is on Enjolras.

He ends with a slogan, ‘Respect our existence or expect our resistance!’ which the crowd chants back with glee. Grantaire even feels the desire to join in and busies himself with searching through his bag to prevent himself from speaking. They continue to chant as the final speaker, the infamous Louis Philippe, steps up to speak. His university council jacket is unbuttoned and he carefully buttons it as he waits for the crowd to calm down. Enjolras has deserted the stage and the only remaining rally organisers, the two C something’s- Grantaire vaguely recalls them being named earlier as Enjolras rose to speak but cannot for the life of him remember their names- are sitting behind him with looks of intense disgust.

In a dry and carefully measured monotone, he begins his talk on the changes that have and will be implemented for ‘Gay students’.

‘We’re LGBT students, you halfwit!’ Someone screams and he flinches, then takes a deep breath.

‘My apologies. LTBG students-’ he ignores the groans, ‘-have access to a wide variety of services-’

‘Who cares about what we have now? It’s not enough!’ That’s Bahorel and Grantaire has to smirk as the crowd starts to chant ‘It’s not enough!’ at the increasingly flustered looking Philippe.

‘And we’ll look into more-‘

‘Like hell you will!’ That’s _Joly_ and Grantaire really needs to go to one of these Les Amis meetings if they can get careful and fussy Joly to call out like that.

Enjolras knows how to work a crowd. He picks this moment to return to the stage and at the sight of him, the crowd cheers; the noise spreading through it like a wave. Grantaire joins in despite himself.

‘Silence!’ Philippe calls and Grantaire has to bite his lips to stop the angry cry that instinctively rose at his tone.

‘We are often told to be silent.’ While his face turned ugly the moment Philippe called for silence, Enjolras’ voice is calm. ‘Often told to accept whatever changes we can get, changes we fought hard for and to not complain. We are often told to wait for it to be _convenient_ for our oppressors to get to our change. And why should we? Why should we stay silent when we are _dying_ because of _your_ prejudice?’ His voice is a roar by the end of his speech and the crowd roars with him.

‘My prejudice? You’re overreacting!’ The crowd, and Grantaire, hisses at Philippe’s defensive tone.

‘We are? Did you not listen earlier? To those who have personally suffered at your hands? Did you not hear the stories of those who cannot be themselves on _your_ campus for fear of their lives?’ Enjolras turns and stares Philippe down, the power and anger of the crowd behind him. ‘Or were our words irrelevant to you? Does our opinions, our facts and stories mean less because of who we love… who we are?’

It’s clear that Enjolras has the debate he had wanted in the first place. Philippe eyes the side of the stage but two of the Les Amis- Bossuet and was that Bahorel’s friend Feuilly? He was a member of Les Amis? - have stepped up to block his path with smirks. Grantaire smirks too, at the thought of watching someone other than himself being drawn into a debate with Enjolras. This will be _fun_. Grantaire finds himself pulling his video camera out, ready to film the debate to better counter Enjorlas’ points in his video tomorrow. He knows at the very least his arguments will be superior to this idiot’s.

But it is not to be. At that moment one member of the crowd near Grantaire, a young man he vaguely recalls from one of his philosophy classes screams at Enjolras.

‘Let the man speak! I’m sick of listening to you fags.’ _Oh come on_. Grantaire thinks. _Doesn’t this idiot realise this really isn’t the time and place for homophobes?_

And he’s proven right in an instant. A young woman wearing an ‘Unfuck the World’ shirt and standing beside Grantaire turns on the careless speaker. From his current position, Grantaire can’t see who throws the first punch but the violence spreads in a wave, turning the crowd to chaos as half of it tries to flee while the other half tries to move closer, either to help or hinder.

Grantaire backs away slowly, turning to look at the stage as the violence spreads. He can barely hear Enjolras’ voice over the screams of the crowd. He’s begging the crowd for peace as ‘Now is not the time for violence my friends! Not yet!’ but the look on his face is hopeless. He clearly knows as well as Grantaire that this situation is out of his control.

Suddenly Enjolras flinches as something clatters onto the stage beside him and blood slowly starts to pour from the cut now on his forehead. He looks up and with his bloody face, curls golden and shining from the sunlight behind him all Grantaire can see for a long moment is an avenging angel, eyes fierce at the thought of the injustice being committed. Then one of the C’s- the one with the glasses at least- grabs his arm and breaks the image as he tries to pull Enjolras off the stage. But he resists, so C releases his arm and in a quick movement grabs him around the waist and drags the still yelling Enjolras off stage. Grantaire manages a smirk at the sight. Clearly this angel has no sense of self preservation.

But for one moment before Enjolras is dragged off, he looks up and his eyes meet Grantaire’s. Grantaire curses his sharp artist’s eyes as he can clearly see the hue of Enjolras’ blue eyes and the contrast between it, the gold of his hair and the red on his face and jacket. Grantaire is filled with a sudden and ever consuming need to either paint him or kiss him. Meanwhile, Enjolras frowns in confusion for a second but then recognition floods into those blue eyes along with some other emotion that Grantaire cannot identify.

Then he is dragged away and it finally dawns on Grantaire that his few steps back have not taken him out of the crowd. He is still in the middle of a growing riot and perhaps this is not the time to be doing... whatever the hell he is doing with Enjolras.

So he takes a deep breath, tucks his camera away without even bothering to check if it is filming or not and looks around him for the thinnest part of the crowd. He raises his elbows and tries to push and fight his way out of the chaos.

But it’s hard. Someone’s fist slams into his side, then another into his face. He’s being pushed and shoved with every step, barely having any control over his own steps and Grantaire can see people lying on the ground whom he works hard to avoid stepping on. All he can hear is screams though he cannot make out anything that might be being said. He knows with every fibre of his body that he is in trouble.

So when someone grabs his shoulder it’s instinctive for him to turn, fist raised to punch them out.

He barely manages to freeze once he sees that’s Bahorel, who is staring at him with wide eyes. They stay in their respective positions for a moment or two before the crowd begins to tug Grantaire away. He relaxes his fist and Bahorel pulls him into a tight hug, protecting him from the worst of the crowd.

‘What are you doing here?’ He roars into Grantaire’s ear, barely audible over the noise of the crowd.

‘Trying not to be blinded by the sun or killed by the crowd.’ Grantaire tries to roar back but the look on Bahorel’s face indicates that perhaps he wasn’t as loud as he needs to be in order to be heard. Grantaire is almost glad, he’s not sure he’s ready to be heard.

‘Come on.’ Bahorel’s head bangs into Grantaire’s as someone hits him from behind as he speaks, illustrating his unspoken thought that they need to get out of here. He releases the hold of one of his arms on Grantaire but uses the other to pull him closer as Bahorel turns so they are both facing the same direction.

Together, they fight and push their way out of the now completely panicked crowd. Bahorel is clearly experienced in this, pulling Grantaire in seemingly random directions that then lead to areas where the crowd has thinned. They don’t escape unharmed though; Grantaire takes another punch to his side and one man actually tries to punch Bahorel before his friend can push him aside. But while security has been moving in since the beginning of the chaos, Grantaire can now hear the sirens that are the first evidence of the police coming.

By silent mutual agreement, Bahorel and Grantaire increase their pace at the sound and soon even the thinning crowd has all but vanished. They are practically alone, excepting a few other fleeing people. Grantaire takes the lead now; these are the streets of Paris and there are few people who can match his knowledge of them. They sprint together, trying to gain the distance that will signal they have achieved safety from both the riot and its immediate consequences.

‘I need a drink.’ Grantaire declares as he slows down, a few streets from his apartment. This should be enough distance for safety.

‘So do I.’ Bahorel groans. ‘But I should get back to Joly’s, reassure him that I survived the riot.’ He huffs a laugh then eyes Grantaire’s face. ‘You should come too, there’s a nasty bruise coming up on your face.’

But Grantaire shakes his head. Enjolras will be there and while he’s still not completely sure of what his earlier revelations mean, he knows he’s not ready to meet the man. Plus he knows Joly, he’s a mother hen and Grantaire is in no mood to tolerate his clucking over his minor injuries.

‘I’ll be fine.’ He pauses then adds, ‘Thanks for that, back there.’ Bahorel glances at him and goes to speak but Grantaire shakes his head again. He knows what question he’s going to ask- why was Grantaire even there- and Grantaire isn’t up to answering it… He’s still not even sure of the answer.

‘Anytime.’ Bahorel finally says. Then he quickly glances around and sighs. ‘Look at least let me walk you home. I’ll feel better if I know you’re safely off the streets.’ He sounds serious which instantly puts Grantaire on alert. Bahorel is _never_ serious; Grantaire sometimes doubts he even knows the meaning of the word.

So with a roll of his eyes and a small smile, Grantaire gently nudges Bahorel and then nods, giving him permission to follow him home. Bahorel sags with relief.

‘But what about Joly? Won’t he worry?’ Grantaire mocks as they start their walk.

‘He’ll live.’ Bahorel reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, which he then shows to Grantaire. ‘Especially after I let him know where I am. With this magical invention, the _phone_.’

‘Idiot.’ Grantaire once again nudges Bahorel but with more force this time. He ignores the twinges of pain from his body as he does so; the adrenaline is wearing off and Grantaire is beginning to feel each of the hits he received earlier from the flailing limbs that was the riot.

‘I’m not the one who forgot what a _phone_ was!’ This time Grantaire rams the laughing Bahorel, then swings an arm over his shoulder with a smothered groan.

‘Shall we sing?’ Bahorel asks as he too swings an arm over Grantaire’s shoulders.

‘Only if you promise not to.’ Grantaire ducks the wild punch Bahorel throws and they laugh the entire way back to his apartment.

********

**RDionysus**  
Éponine, I did something stupid

**StreetsAreFull**  
Stupider than usual?

**RDionysus**  
Yes.  
Fucking stupid.

**StreetsAreFull**  
That stupid? Okay, what’s up?

**RDionysus**  
I think I’m in love

**StreetsAreFull**  
That is fucking stupid. Who with?  
   
No. Wait.  
NO! Enjolras?!

**RDionysus**  
You’re too smart for your own good

**StreetsAreFull**  
Don’t I know it.  
Oh R. I’m so sorry.  
Need me?

**RDionysus**  
Always do.  
But no, not now. I’m not drunk.

**StreetsAreFull**  
I’ll be over in ten and you will be then

**RDionysus**  
You’re perfect.

**StreetsAreFull**  
I know I am. :)

********

_(Extract of a Translation of **Rapport Officiel des Événements d’Hier** , a video of user Enjolras, duration 2:20:29)_

_‘I wish to make it clear, from the start of this video that Les Amis de L’ABC (_ Translator’s Note: The Friends of the ABC _) do not condone the violence that forced the early conclusion of our rally. There is a time and a place for violence, when we need to utilise our numbers and force those who would oppose us to listen. But yesterday was not it. There were innocent people there, those who had no relation to the people we fight. They might have even been our allies and the violence_ hurt _them. We have no wish to further burden people who already face an uphill battle for nothing more than being born as themselves._

_I personally would like to acknowledge the efforts of those within the crowd who attempted to get bystanders out of danger and the courage of those who tried to end the violence. Fortunately no one was killed or seriously injured but there were some minor injuries and 6 arrests. Les Amis will be assisting the police in their investigation and trying to ensure that justice prevails. And we_ will _ensure our involvement in this investigation does not harm anyone._

_However all of this does not mean that we consider yesterday’s rally a failure; merely that we regret the violent and dramatic way it ended._

_Excellent points were made regarding the treatment and experiences of LGBTQIA students on campus, points that will be shown in full following this short message. I, and Les Amis, do not wish for these points to be lost to the violence that occurred and such we will not be showing the last speaker of the rally- Louis Philippe- whose comments were in part a cause of the violent outbreak. However we will be providing a transcript of his speech and my interruptions on the Les Amis website, linked below. I’m sure there are other videos that will verify the authenticity of our transcript._

_A final note before the recording begins- I wish to thank_ all _who came, regardless of who you are or why you came. I only hope that I-we made a significant change to your views and opinions. Thank you._

********

‘I wish to thank _all_ who came-’

‘I wish to thank _all_ who came-’

‘-to thank _all_ -’

‘- _all_ -’

 _Does he mean me?_ Grantaire wonders as he plays the introduction for Enjolras’ video again. Well, no. As he replays that _one_ damned line that could mean anything. It could be a genuine line, made to thank everyone. But there is a slight emphasis on that one word…

Slowly Grantaire realises he’s up to his twelfth replay with no enlightenment forthcoming. He’s reading too much into this, he barely knows if Enjolras even saw _him_ there (he did, he looked Grantaire in the eyes and he recognised him and Grantaire can’t quite lie to himself enough to make this not be fact). So all this is useless speculation.

It doesn’t stop Grantaire playing the video one more time before going to find his brushes. He has something he desperately needs to paint.

********

_‘PARKOUR!’ Grantaire cries from off screen as the shot shows a mostly deserted car park, the few cars visible far off in the distance. He runs into shot, though his face is not visible, and the shot tracks him as he sprints along the road to the twisting off ramp nearby. He grabs the ledge of the ramp and pushes himself up before swinging his body around and lowering himself down._

_For the brief moment before he disappeared from view his face was visible as was the multitude of bruises that covered it._

_The shot jumps to a pair of feet lowering themselves from above the roof of an off ramp. Suddenly their owner must release their grip because they fall, followed by the rest of Grantaire. He makes it onto the road beneath him and rolls, coming to a stop with a breathless laugh._

_‘I can’t believe that worked!’ The camera shakes._

_‘Wait, what did you mean_ “I can’t believe that worked” _?’ The person holding the camera roars. ‘You told me you guys did this all the time!’_

_‘Ah…oops?’ Grantaire offers and the screen goes dark just as the shot begins to move towards him._

** PARKOUR **  
** RDionysus **   
Channel settings

**_Published August 3, 2014_**  
I risk life and limb for a dare. My friend disapproves.

ALL COMMENTS (365)

**Enjolras**  
One has to wonder if you get a kick out of risking your own life for stupid things.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** I would ask you the same thing. At least my way amuses others.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** I did not ‘risk my life’ anywhere this weekend. And the rally was safe until bigots took over. I do not consider that a risk, when weighted against the risk of doing nothing.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** From where I was standing it looked like you were too stupid to get off the stage when your life was in danger, so yeah I’m going to say you risked your life.  
Risk of doing nothing? My god how are you real?!

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** I was attempting to control the crowd. There was no risk.  
I detect sarcasm.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Genius you are.

**WatchFlirter**  
DID ANYONE SEE WHAT I SAW?!

**GinaThomas**  
+ **WatchFlirter** If you mean the fact that R was AT E’s RALLY OMG YES I SAW IT!!!!!!!!!!

**LovelyLady9430**  
+ **GinaThomas** + **WatchFlirter** I SEE IT TOOOOO. it’s actually happening OMG

**WatchFlirter**  
+ **LovelyLady9430** + **GinaThomas** They haven’t met in person though. Not yet anyway. ;)

********

_‘It has been pointed out to me by a rather…loud critic (you know who you are) that in the run up to and aftermath of last month’s rally this channel has become rather focused on the one issue- namely that of the rights of sexual and gender minorities. And while these rights are a crucial and deeply personal part of my work I must agree that we cannot lose focus of the broader issues that we are fighting to change. So today I’m going to outline our mission and what we do.’ On screen, Enjolras closes his eyes for a moment then reopens them. For the rest of his speech he is staring directly into the lens with a fiery look in his eyes._

_‘Les Amis de l’ABC quite simply wants to change the status quo of the world. We see the people who suffer, a vast and never ending majority who lack basic things they should have by right- safety to exist, food, housing, access to education to better themselves and perhaps most importantly, the power that is needed to force the world to change to give these things to them. We know they exist which is more than those in power can claim and we acknowledge our privileged positions in trying to aid them._

_However we do not wish to speak for those whom we do not represent. Instead we aim to empower them, with knowledge, facts- whatever is needed- to give them back their lost power. For it is rightfully theirs, no matter how it has been corrupted by those who would oppress us all in the pursuit of money.’_

_He takes a deep breath, while holding his stare and then smiles. Some of the fire is tempered by the smile but not all. ‘We will change this world. And I-we need your help to do it.’_

_The video ends._

** A Statement of Our Mission **  
** Enjolras **   
Subscribed

**_Published August 15, 2014_**  
The mission and goals of Les Amis de l’ABC.  
For the French version of this video please click  here

ALL COMMENTS (1815)

**RDionysus**  
Well that wasn’t subtle at all. But hey! You’re at least showing you’re not a discriminative  
idealist.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. A discriminative idealist?

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** One who is only idealistic about one thing. You’re idealistic about ALL THE THINGS.  
If you weren’t you, it would be maddening.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** You’re drunk aren’t you?

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Wouldn’t be me if I weren’t.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Go sober up. I refuse to talk to you like this.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Really? REALLY?

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** Oh wow you actually meant that.

**Supafan1823**  
Things I would like to know- How R can still manage capitals when drunk.

**GinaThomas**  
+ **Supafan1823** And in another language!

**YSoSerious**  
+ **GinaThomas** + **Supafan1823** Dude is magic. accept this  & your life will b infinitely better

********

‘Éponine!’ Grantaire steps aside and lets her, and the bottles of wine she’s carrying, into his flat. ‘You okay?’

‘Marius.’ She says and it is explanation enough. He sighs and takes the wine from her as she goes to collapse on his lounge. ‘He’s finally figured out who his ‘mystery’ girl is.’

Grantaire comes in and gives her a bottle, without a glass. They’re clearly not going to need any tonight. ‘And?’

‘Cosette.’ Éponine sighs. ‘It’s not enough that the _one_ guy I can see myself with, can’t see me. No, he’s gone and fallen for Miss Perfect with her perfectness and-‘she sniffs, ‘and the worst thing is that I can _see_ why he loves her and not me.’

‘He’s never talked to her. I doubt he loves her.’ Grantaire takes a sip of his own bottle while Éponine chugs hers down.

Éponine glares at him. ‘You’re really going to argue that?’

He sighs and nods, before collapsing on his lounge so his head is lying on her shoulder. ‘At least mine hates me. Makes life easier.’

She pats at his head then takes another gulp of wine. ‘It’s not easier.’ She calls him out.

‘No, it’s not.’ Her head drops so it’s lying on top of his. ‘I wish…’ Grantaire realises he doesn’t know what to wish for and trails off.

‘I know.’ Éponine understands though. She always does. ‘I wish too.’

********

He fidgets as he waits, hating himself a little for being early. But Grantaire knows himself and if he wasn’t sitting here right now, waiting for Joly and Bossuet to be ten minutes late than he wouldn’t have made it. The waitress smiles as she passes him again and he finds himself admiring the way her tied up curls fall onto her shoulders. His fingers twitch with the urge to draw. She would be a perfect face for one of his assignments.

A quick check of his watch shows he has twenty minutes before either of his friends are likely to show their faces so Grantaire pulls out his battered sketchbook from the equally battered light brown leather bag by his side. After pushing up the sleeves of his jumper to avoid smudging, he sketches the waitress’ face. It’s not a detailed sketch, really just the curls, but it’s enough so that later he’ll be able to work with it.

Then he flicks to a new page and absentmindedly scribbles. A circle here, a couple of lines there. Nothing concrete, just keeping his hands busy while he waits. Grantaire does have another ten minutes to waste.

He doesn’t notice until it’s too late that a couple of lines and a circle have turned into a face and that then that face has gained familiar eyes and a scrunched up nose. It dawns on him as he’s adding curls that he’s just drawn Enjolras, glaring at him as he so often glares at his screen. It’s rough, barely more than lines, but Grantaire can’t help but feel pride in the look he’s captured. Soon he’ll be unable to see it for its flaws but for this moment he can admire his work.

‘Hey-whoa.’ Instinct and habit combine the moment Grantaire hears Bossuet’s voice; he pushes his sketch book clear across the table where it is away from his glass of water. He also reaches out a hand that Bousset then trips into; Grantaire’s support allowing him to remain upright.

‘Thanks!’ Bousset says cheerfully as he takes a seat, ignoring both Grantaire’s laugh and the sounds of Joly panicking as he races to their table. ‘That could have been bad.’

‘Could have been awful!’ Joly collapses into the seat beside Bousset, directly across from Grantaire. ‘Thank goodness for Grantaire.’ He looks down and it’s then Grantaire realises Joly is sitting in front of his sketch book, still open to Enjolras’ face.

Joly freezes for a moment, before closing the book and pushing it back. ‘Nice art.’ He says with delighted eyes and Grantaire nods at him.

Then Joly waves the waitress over and makes no further comment for the entire meal even though he’d clearly recognised Enjolras. Grantaire loves his friends, he really does.

********

He’d like to say that he’s only drawn Enjolras thoughtlessly once but when he gets home from lunch with lunch with Joly and Bousset, the first thing he does is carefully tear the portrait from his sketch book and hide it in a drawer full of other pictures. Grantaire can’t seem to help himself; every time he watches Enjolras’ videos he starts to doodle. Or any time he has a spare moment.

Actually any time he has a pencil he draws Enjolras unless he focuses. This is getting to be a problem.

But then he flicks his computer on and Enjolras is there, hopelessly optimistic and so gloriously passionate that even Grantaire can see the world he imagines, if only in short glimpses. And he falls again. It’s been like this for months and really if he was any other person- any kind of decent person- he would just be getting over it already.

Because he knows it’s hopeless. He’s unlikely to ever meet Enjolras and he’ll definitely never see the man look at him with the kind of passion he’s craving. But for now, he’s content to admire from a distance. It is enough to see his golden haired Adonis; to be caught in his wake. It will be enough.

He will make it be enough.

********

_‘Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-’ Grantaire coughs and pauses in his laughter to take a sip from the glass of water beside him before resuming the laughing. He’s practically embodying the acronym ‘rolling on the floor laughing’ except for the fact that he’s in a chair._

_Wait no. A particularly violent burst of laughter has him falling from the chair and landing on the floor. But there's no break in the noise and after a moment the chair goes rolling with a bang. For a millisecond there is a pause for Grantaire to swear after which the laughter picks up again._

_Nearly five minutes later he finally he drags himself into shot, gripping the desk tightly with a large grin but no laughter. Grantaire stares at the camera for a moment, laughs a final time then the video ends._

** Reply to Enjolras’ video “The Future” **  
** RDionysus **   
Channel settings

**_Published September 30, 2014_**  
Do you actually realise what you’re saying? By arguing that a future where humanity co-operates in order to form a truly representative government is possible, you’re still ignoring the reality of human nature! You think people won’t be corrupted by power? Do you really think there’s enough checks that could be put into place so that no one could abuse that yupower?

There isn’t. The world you see in your future is a daydream. Something you can work towards but is always going to be out of your reach. You’ll get yourself arrested or worse before you’ll ever manage to make the world of your imagination.

ALL COMMENTS (24601)

**Enjolras**  
Is this how you see most of my videos? As something to laugh at? You’re making a mockery of legitimate ideals and possibilities, and for what? Your own amusement?  
I would prefer if you unsubscribed from me.

**RDionysus**  
+ **Enjolras** I am not mocking you. Did you even read the description? This is my honest  
reaction! You’re so idealistic that it /hurts/ and yet I think…no I know you’ll keep doing this until it kills you. Which hurts more. I can’t understand why you’re fighting a losing battle.  
I will, if so ordered but I would do anything to continue watching your videos, no matter how ridiculous I sometimes find the context.

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** I did and I still do not understand. Why are you watching my videos if you don’t understand my fight?  
I don’t know why you keep watching my videos if they’re ‘ridiculous’. I swear, you only seem capable of mocking belief in others, not of feeling it yourself.  
I doubt you are capable of anything.

********

_I don’t know why you keep watching my videos if they’re ‘ridiculous’. I swear, you only seem capable of mocking belief in others, not of feeling it yourself. I doubt you are capable of anything._

He tries to forget the words but they won’t go, it is as if they have been scratched across his mind in ink so permanent that only death will remove them. Besides, every time he thinks he has had enough, he returns and checks Enjolras’ video where they still sit, gathering an ever increasing number of replies though none from him. Because there is no reply for him to make. There is nothing to deny there, it’s all true.

‘Grantaire?’ Bahorel calls, shutting the door behind him gently. Grantaire wishes he had slammed it, something in him wants to break things and make loud noises. Perhaps if the world matches what he feels inside it won’t be as noticeable to him?

‘Grantaire, I saw Enjolras’ comment. Are you okay?’ He spins Grantaire around so they are facing each other then rests his hands on Grantaire’s shoulders as he kneels in front of him.

‘I’m fine.’ He replies, his voice monotone and nothing like okay. ‘I need a drink.’

But Bahorel shakes his head. ‘No. No you don’t. Not here. Come on, we’re going to Éponine’s and we’re going to stay there and limit our drinks and it’ll be much better.’

But Grantaire shakes his head. He knows what is waiting for him at Éponine’s and he’s not sure he can take back the sympathy he’s given her. She will know exactly what to say and do to make this all better and that is exactly why he doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t _want_ this to be made better because Enjolras is right. He’s incapable.

‘Grantai-‘

‘No.’ There’s more life in his voice, enough perhaps to fool Bahorel if he keeps it up. ‘No, no. I’m okay, I don’t need Éponine. I’m okay.’

Bahorel is eyeing him now, like he can’t quite figure out if he’s lying. ‘You sure?’ He asks wearily and something in Grantaire relaxes. He’s safe. Despite what everyone thinks, Bahorel will not drag someone out against their will.

He will however, stay forever if he thinks you need it. He’s usually a very good judge of if a person needs him to stay but this time he is so so wrong and Grantaire has to convince him of this.

‘I’m sure. I’m _fine_.’ Arguing is bringing more and more life to Grantaire’s voice, reflecting what it is doing to the rest of him. There is enough life in him now to try to rise but Bahorel’s grip tightens and he pushes Grantaire back into his seat.

‘You’re usually a better liar than this.’ He pulls Grantaire into a quick hug before resuming his previous position. ‘I know what he means to you-‘

‘Please don’t.’ All the life he has regained flees from his voice.

There is a long moment of silence before Bahorel nods and slowly rises. Grantaire knows there is pity in his eyes so he does not meet them, instead choosing to examine the floor. Perhaps he is worthy of that. Perhaps not.

‘You’ve wine here.’ It is more statement than question but Grantaire nods anyway. He rises, still not looking at Bahorel and fetches his wine. He doesn’t bother with glasses; he doesn’t nee-want one and he knows Bahorel will prefer to match him. Grantaire takes a seat at his kitchen table without turning on the light and offers one of his bottles to Bahorel who stumbles into the room and takes the seat beside him.  
They knock their bottles together gently. ‘To a better tomorrow.’ Bahorel offers.

‘To tomorrow coming.’ Grantaire manages. He can’t imagine much more than that.

They both take a long swing from their bottles and sit in silence, considering the street lights and stars whose light is the only thing keeping the dark from consuming Grantaire’s kitchen… and perhaps if Grantaire is honest, himself as well.

********

**RDionysus**  
Éponine I fucked up again.  
Again  
Enjolras hates me  
I know he does  
And who can blame him?  
He’s a God  
And I’m just the monster who loves him  
From the shadows.  
He doesn’t want me to even watch him  
Éponine????????  
Oh you’re doing shit  
Okay.  
I’ll fill this with messages of my stupidity.  
For loving something as amazing as Enjolras  
One.  
Someone.  
Not a thing.  
Oh God am I fucked

**Enjolras**  
I’m not Éponine.

**RDionysus**  
Fuck.

********

_‘Fuck.’ Grantaire says to the camera._

_The room behind him is dark, the only light that of the light from a computer screen that is not visible in the shot but obviously located somewhere beneath the camera. It is enough light, however, to make clear- as clear as is possible in this poor quality video- the bruise over Grantaire’s right eye and the small cut on his lip._

_‘Fuck.’ Grantaire repeats and sways a bit. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’_

_The poor quality of the video is nothing like Grantaire’s usual videos; filmed on his high definition camcorder. But it is clear enough to see that there are tears on his cheeks and that his eyes are wide and bloodshot._

_‘Fuck.’ He says again, this time slurring the word. He reaches off to the side of the screen and something falls over; the metal clanging sounding like beer cans. Grantaire glares at the noise but his hand returns into view empty._

_‘Fuck.’ He whines and bites his lip, reopening the injury there. Then with a sigh, he turns and looks the camera dead on. ‘He knows.’ Grantaire blinks. ‘He knows. You know, I think I loved him from the start. But now he knows and I realise I forgot my place. He is a god and I am nothing. I deserve his scorn.’_

_He looks down and the video ends._

** Fuck **  
** RDionysus **   
Channel settings

**_Published October 19, 2014_ **

ALL COMMENTS (1488)

**YSoSerious**  
R! R! Damnit. + **RDionysus** r u alrite? new I shouldn’t have left. im coming over rite  
now

**Enjolras**  
+ **RDionysus** Private message. Please, please, please reply.

********

**RDionysus**  
You called?

**Enjolras**  
I don’t hate you

**RDionysus**  
And you accuse me of being critic. WFT?

**Enjolras**  
Also I’m not a god. And I don’t hate you.  
I pity you a lot. You could be so much better.

**RDionysus**  
Pity isn’t much better than hate, honestly.  
I think I need more wine brb

**Enjolras**  
NO  
NO  
Please. No. I… like you sober. You… Please? For me.

**RDionysus**  
For you.

**Enjolras**  
I...thank you.  
R… Look. I’m, I. You were right. Well not right. But I wasn’t right either.

**RDionysus**  
Your apologies need work.  
Not that you should apologise.  
Fuck. I should apologise

**Enjolras**  
No, I should.

**RDionysus**  
I’m sorry-  
What. No. Why.

**Enjolras**  
I think my words came out wrong.

**RDionysus**  
A first, I’m sure.

**Enjolras**  
Not when you’re around.  
When you’re around my words always sound wrong. And mean things I don’t  
Well I do. But not like that! And I can’t help it  
Because you’re infuriating. And stubborn. And _drunk_ but then you’re also kind  
And clever. So clever. And you _care_ but you don’t and I hate you but I don’t  
You listen to me and you argue with me  
You make me better  
And you’re so talented but you hide it and I just. Want to know more and more  
I wish I knew more.  
About you.  
Than I do.  
   
…R? You there?

**RDionysus**  
I’m here  
Enjolras  
What  
You’re not making any sense

**Enjolras**  
I know. I never do when you’re around.  
And…I like that. God knows why but I do.  
I watched all your videos too.  
All of them. Even the ones with Cat, the stupidly named dog.  
I missed a lot, I realised by mostly only watching the ones you posted at me.  
For me.  
You’re really… amazing.

**RDionysus**  
Still not making any sense.

**Enjolras**  
You are capable  
Of so much.  
And I’m sorry I didn’t see that before.  
Forgive me?  
I’m sorry.

**RDionysus**  
…  
…  
…

**Enjolras**  
Stop that.

**RDionysus**  
Make me.

**Enjolras**  
No. I don’t want to fight with you.  
It’s the last thing I want to do to you.  
You’re…interesting.  
And I want to know you better  
Much better  
I don’t love you  
But…  
I think I could.  
Look, this would be easier in person. I know you live nearby…  
Could we meet?

********

_Could we meet?_

Grantaire looks at the words on his screen, Enjolras’ invitation there in black and white for all to see.

For him to see. He reads it over and over again, trying to figure out what it could possibly mean. Other than being an invitation to actually meet… almost like a date.

 _Three choices._ He thinks, as he reads it once more. _Tell him to fuck off; ignore it or_ …

_Or accept._

Taking a deep breath, Grantaire makes his choice.

********

_‘Okay, so I know my last video worried people.’ Grantaire is wearing a sheepish smile. He is in his usual chair, lights fully on and injuries mostly healed though there is still a small cut on his lip. His video is back to its usual higher quality._

_An indistinct voice calls and Grantaire turns to look at it. ‘Shh, you!’ He turns back to the camera with a kind of ‘what can I do?’ shrug and a smaller but much happier smile._

_'So yes. Last video, kinda worried you all. Prompted a flood of comments all wanting to know how I am. For like five days. Constantly. Wow. And, umm, well, also all offering_ support _for whatever is… was wrong. Which is… wow guys. Just wow.’ He bites his lip and looks down with a wince, reaching up quickly to wipe the blood from the cut he has just reopened._

_'A lot of you, umm, wanted to know what that was all about and why I even posted it. Well firstly, I didn’t actually_ mean _to post it but apparently drunk me is an idiot. Who thought that was an amazing thing to post and couldn’t quite reason why I shouldn’t have.’ He rolls his eyes at himself. ‘I know, very much an idiot but… sometimes not.’ The small happy smile returns with a faraway look that he then blinks to get rid of._

_‘And as for why I filmed it. Well…’ he sighs, ‘I came to a realisation. A major one. And it terrified me, but that was a little while ago. But then well, some shit happened and he… people found out and I overreacted. Majorly. Did a stupid thing and then well, posted that video. And I’m sorry about that.’ He stares at the floor for a moment._

_‘Now!’ Grantaire perks up. ‘To the point of today’s video.’ He looks around as if trying to see if anyone is behind him and watching him. ‘Refuting the points of Enjolras’ last video. There’s a link to it in the thingy... umm description thing. Firstly-‘_

_A loud bang sounds from off screen and a voice calls something out. Grantaire looks from the camera, to some spot off screen and then back again._

_‘One minute.’ He says as he holds up a single finger. He moves towards the camera to pause filming. The video jump cuts to him, back in his seat and looking incredibly shy but also delighted, like the sun has decided to shine for him alone._

_‘So I forgot to mention that I have a visitor at the moment. One who is apparently incapable of looking at my books without bringing them down upon himself.’_

_And Enjolras walks up from behind Grantaire, frowning but with something like fond humour in his eyes. ‘I’m not the one who stacked those books to above my own height.’_

_‘I have a system.’ Grantaire insists as he turns to glare at Enjolras._

_Enjolras rolls his eyes but bends down to quietly kiss Grantaire on the lips. Only Grantaire grabs the sides of his head and pulls him into a proper kiss, one that lasts a long moment._

_Then Enjolras moves to kissing Grantaire’s neck as Grantaire turns to the camera with a disbelieving smirk and reaches to turn it off._

********

** Epilogue- Six Months Later **

_‘And here we have the Enjolras in its natural environment.’ The voice-over announces as he focuses his camera in on a messy bed. Barely visible at the top of the white sheets is a mess of blonde curls that groans at the voice._

_‘Grantaire.’_

_But the camera keeps moving forward, zooming in on a barely awake Enjolras. The man in question squints at the camera then half-heartedly swipes at it. ‘As you can see, the Enjolras does not like mornings with no rallies and resists all attempts to wake him.’_

_‘I will kill you.’ Enjolras’ tone is deadpan but the smile at the corner of his face is clearly visible. He buries his head into the duvet to hide it._

_‘No you won’t.’ A hand comes in from the top of the screen and pulls the duvet away in one quick move, darting backwards at the same time. It is a good move, because the sleeveless shirt wearing Enjolras lunges for the camera with a fierce snarl on his face._

_‘Give that back!’_

_‘Never!’ The duvet is thrown on the floor and the camera turns back to survey a very angry Enjolras, wearing nothing but a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue pants with holes in them. He’s kneeling with his curls covering his eyes and couldn’t look any less like the professional activist he usually is._

_‘And this is the Enjolras fiercely guarding its place of sleep. See how savage his growl is.’_

_‘Grantaire!’_

_A paint covered hand comes into view from the side of the camera. It twirls in a mocking way, as if its owner were bowing. But the camera remains stationary._

_‘Yes! It is I, Grand R Dionysus!’_

_‘That is a terrible pun.’ Enjolras says with a calculating look and then he lunges. This time, the camera doesn’t dart back and there are a few moments of darkness, combined with muttered French swearing before the camera settles, now pointed at the ceiling. For a moment all that’s visible is this ceiling, painted black and covered in galaxies that were clearly done by a talented artist, before the camera jerks down to point at Grantaire._

_‘And now we have the Grantaire, ridiculous as usual and full of terrible puns.’_

_Grantaire clutches at his heart, a mock wounded look on his face. ‘How my Apollo wounds me! However will this Dionysus survive?’_

_‘Your puns are awful.’ But Enjolras reaches out a hand to push one of Grantaire’s curls out of his face._

_And Grantaire smiles, delight in his eyes. ‘You love me anyway.’ His face then freezes as what he just said dawns on him._

_But the camera moves forward. ‘No, I love you because of your terrible puns. And your ridiculousness. And because you’re you.’_

_‘Wait, what?’ Grantaire says with a dumbfounded look on his face._

_The video ends then._

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, usernames are:
> 
> RDionysus: Grantaire  
> Enjolras: Enjolras  
> WatchFlirter: Courfeyrac  
> GlassesGuide: Combeferre  
> FanMaker: Feuilly  
> YSoSerious: Bahorel  
> TheStreetsAreFull: Éponine  
> TheCluelessOne: Marius  
> Jehan: Jehan
> 
> Feel free to ask after how they got the names- I might even know. 
> 
> And one more thing- every number used in usernames or as the amount of comments has some (sometimes obscure) relation to Les Misérables. =)


End file.
